


Let the sparks fly, baby

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [10]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this point, Harley's about ready to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the sparks fly, baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash Friday, #11 "edging" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks and "Vignette" at genprompt_bingo round 7.

Every atom in the air is dancing, shivering, vibrating just like her. There's not an inch of her skin that's not tingling, as though every electron in her body is rushing to her core. Droplets of sweat slide down her neck, her breasts, her shins, and it's like gasoline, lit up and consuming her. A thermonuclear explosion waiting to happen.

She'd like nothing more than to shout her enthusiasm, babble about how she likes it, how she _needs_ it, because they've left the realm of 'like' far behind and veered into the 'give me anything but give it to me fast' territory. But she's wound tight, spasming and panting, and not a sound makes it past her clenched teeth.

The pressure in her core abates and Harley _whines,_ drawn-out and needy. Livewire chuckles and her fingers ghost over Harley's stomach, producing tiny sparks that make Harley _jump._ Her tongue flicks over a nipple and an electric current shoots straight to Harley's clit.

"Please," she begs when her jaw relaxes enough to let out more than a gurgle. "Please, I'll—"

"Save it, girl. Nothing you can offer is sweeter than this."

There's a flash of blue and then Livewire's _inside her skin,_ teasing her ions, and Harley's prickling all over, convulsing and so, so close. Yes, almost there.

Just before Harley can finally, _finally_ let go, the devilish woman materializes again.

"Oops, ran outta juice." 

At this point, Harley's about ready to cry. 

"Guess I gotta do this the old-fashioned way."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sparks Fly" by Thousand Foot Crutch.
> 
> Hey there, thanks for reading! If you'd like more Harley, please consider prompting me. Until the end of September, I'm taking pairing requests for [the following prompts on tumblr](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/127860828900/to-my-fellow-harley-quinn-enthusiasts).


End file.
